Parenting WHAT ! year 6
by HermioneLovesDraco34
Summary: sequle too Parenting WHAT ! year 5 who is it this time Harry or Hermione and will Voldomrt find this the perfect time to kill Harry and we will find out a little secret well part of it! please R
1. Chapter 1

this is the next book it is the sequle to Parenting WHAT ! year 5 hope you enjoy.

Parenting WHAT! Year 6

5 year olds and food fights

"Yeah I think we are" said Draco kissing Hermione.

This was going to be a great 6th year

……………………………………………………

"Hermione come on lets go" said Draco.

"Coming" said Hermione.

It was almost time for breakfast.

They went downstairs.

Once they had finished there breakfast Dumbledore stood up.

"Well you guys had a good year even if some of you hade some un happy things happen" said Dumbledore Harry, Draco and Hermione laughed.

"So I am pleased to say you are allowed to continue your project well go" he finished.

"So Draco you ready to take care of one of us" asked Hermione.

"No" said Draco.

"Too bad" said Harry.

Draco hit him not hard but playfully on the head.

"Hey" said Harry.

Harry and Draco became friends for Hermione's sake or so they say. ;)

"You two act just Like Harry and Ron" said Hermione.

"Hey" said Ron.

"Sorry Ronnie" said Hermione.

"Don't call me Ronnie" yelled Ron.

"What ever you say Ronniekins" said Hermione.

Ron just through his hands in the air and walked over to Terry and Lavender.

Who Ron now called Ter and Lav.

"Hey Hermione" said pansy.

"Hey Pans" said Hermione.

"Hey Herms" said Blaise.

"Hey" said Hermione.

"Hey Draco my man" said Blaise.

"I am not your man" said Draco.

Hermione laughed.

"What" asked Draco.

"Nothing sweetheart" said Hermione giving him a kiss.

Draco smiled and forgot the whole thing.

Hermione and Harry drank the potion.

"Yummy apple" said Hermione.

"Ya" said Harry.

The two teenagers turned around to see a five year old...

"Did you kill my uncle" asked Harry.

"No" said Hermione.

"My aunt" asked Harry.

"No" said Hermione.

"Dudley" asked Harry.

"No" said Hermione.

"Oh hell I though I was free from them, wait where they hell am I" asked Harry.

"Harry don't use that language and you're a Hogwarts your a wizard" said Hermione.

"Ha I knew I was special Dudley is not the special one now that old pig" said Harry.

"Harry is well cool" said Draco.

"What do you mean Cool" asked Hermione.

Harry faced Draco.

"Who is the freak with the ugly white hair he looks like my grandpa" said Harry.

"Did he just diss my hair" asked Draco.

"Draco he is 5" said Hermione.

"Well that midget just dissed my hair" said Draco.

"Draco" said Hermione.

Just then Harry kicked Draco in the wrong place.

"Ow" cried Draco.

"Harry say sorry" said Hermione.

"But I'm not" said Harry.

"You apologies this second Harry Potter" said Hermione in a stern voice.

"Sorry" said Harry.

"Sa'll right" cried Draco.

Harry, Hermione and Draco went into the grate hall.

"Harry sit down" said Hermione.

Harry just picked up some butter and through it at Hermione.

"Harry" said Draco.

Ginny laughed.

"It's not funny" said Hermione.

Just then some butter hit Ginny in the face.

Hermione laughed.

Ginny through some Sugar on Hermione.

Hermione took some and it hit Ginny.

Then the food fight began.

Snape walked into the hall when he got pancake in the face.

Harry was laughing.

"You think this is funny" asked Snape.

"Yes" said Harry.

Snape put it in Harry's hair.

Harry just kicked him hard where it hurts.

Snape just fell to the ground.

"Don't mess with my hair" yelled Harry.

Who a sugar bowl and poured it over Snape's head.

Hermione saw the whole thing.

"Harry that was not nice he is a teacher" said Hermione.

Harry just looked at Hermione then he kicked her in the knee and ran.

Hermione fell to the ground in pain.

"Man he kicks hard" cried Hermione.

"I'll say" said Draco.

Draco ran after him. _Crap he had hid wand_.

Harry found his wand.

"Harry put the wand down" said Draco.

"Bibbity bobbity boo" said Harry Draco was now wearing a short blue dress with glass slippers.

Draco screamed.

Hermione had gotten up and saw Draco.

"Oh my" said Hermione trying not to laugh.

"Don't even think about it" warned Draco.

"Why you look dashing in that dress Dramione" said Hermione.

Draco just laughed.

"You know this is gonna ruin my friendship with Potter" said Draco.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Harry was running down the halls screaming bloody murder.

"BLOODY MURDER BLOODY MURDER BLOOD MUERDER" yelled Harry.

"Harry stop" yelled Hermione. Draco was finding it hard to run because well they could not get rid of his dress.

Harry finally stopped.

"Thank goodness" said Hermione trying to catch her breath.

Harry just gave her a big hug.

"You are nice" said Harry.

Oh was this going to be a long year!

* * *

Hey this was just introdusing Harry's 5 year old side as you can tell he was a crazy kid.

I don't hate Harry i just though it would be fun to try this side of him out what do you think i hope to have me fateful readers from my first one to read this one too please R&R


	2. AN

Hey my fateful readers.

I will be going away on vacation for a week so I wont be able to write I'm sorry but please encourage others to read and review thanx a lot

HermioneLovesDraco

PS just to those who were asking I am 13


	3. Bathtime and Nightmeres

I was able to write this chappy i hope you like i worked hard on it.

Bath time and nightmares.

Harry, Hermione and Draco had gone back to there common room.

"Draco can you give him a bath" asked Hermione.

"You give him one I'm not going near him" said Draco.

"Fine but you have to get him in the bathroom" said Hermione.

"Fine" said Draco.

"Harry time for your bath" said Harry.

"No me don't like baths" said Harry.

Draco sighed and ran after him.

"Ow he bit me that little brat bit me" cried Draco.

"Draco don't call him that" said Hermione.

"He. Bit. Me" said Draco.

"Oh stop being a baby" said Hermione.

"I'm not being a baby" said Draco.

Just then Harry can up to Hermione.

"I don't want a bath" said Harry.

Hermione grabbed him Harry was kicking and Screaming.

"LET ME GO I DON'T WANT A BATH NO LET ME GO" screamed Hermione.

"Shut up" yelled Draco.

"Draco" said Hermione.

Draco just headed for his room.

Hermione locked the door to the bathroom.

"Now hot, warm or cold" asked Hermione.

"Cold" said Harry.

Hermione turned on the cold water and a little hot.

Once it was full Hermione helped Harry get undressed.

"Ok now get in" said Hermione Harry got in and splashed Hermione.

"Harry" said Hermione splashing him back.

They started a splashing contest.

Once they were done Hermione was just as wet as Harry, the floor was soaked.

"Ok Harry time to wash your hair" said Hermione.

Hermione took her shampoo and washed his hair.

Once Harry was done and in the PJ's Hermione cleaned up the floor.

"Hermione I'm tiered" yawned Harry.

"Ok come on" said Hermione putting him in bed and tucked him in.

"Hermione could you sing me a song" asked Harry.

"Ok my mom sung me this" said Hermione. "Rest your head my little one as you lay down to sleep remembering all the fun we had today in a dream land you can sore higher than the clouds, you can be a hero or maybe your just you what ever it is you know I love you"

Harry had fallen asleep.

Hermione just smiled. _I knew he'd like it I mean his mom sung it to him too._

Hermione headed back to her room she dried her hair.

Hermione soon fell asleep.

_Hermione was walking down a flight of stairs._

"_Mommy" said a little girl._

"_James she said her first word" said an older woman._

"_did she now" said a man named James._

"_Harry your sister just said her first word" said the woman._

"_Sis, sist, sister" said the little boy named Harry._

"_He said his first word to Lily" said James._

"_There growing up so fast" said Lily._

_Just then there was a big bang._

"_Lily go take them run" said James._

"_Move aside you fool" said a wizard._

"_No you will not hurt them" said James._

"_Then Die" said the man._

_James crumpled to the ground after being hit with a green light._

"_James" yelled Lilly._

_Lily took the kids upstairs._

_The man broke through the door._

"_Please don't hurt them take me instead" cried Lily._

"_Move and you won't have too die" said the man._

"_No" cried Lily._

_As Lily hit the ground the little girl had hid._

_The man tried to kill Harry but the little girl did something and it reflected back at him._

"_Ha, Harry" said the little girl._

Hermione woke up she was crying.

"Shhh it's ok it was only a dream" said Draco holding her.

Hermione just held onto him then fell asleep.

Draco went to sleep in her bed.

"Wake up" yelled Harry.

"Go away" said Hermione.

"Hermione sweetie it's time to get up" said Draco.

Hermione got up and got dressed.

Harry was already ready and Draco was finishing his hair.

They had DADA.

"Hello and it is nice too see you all again" said Lupin.

"Lupin you didn't tell me you were coming back" said Hermione giving him a hug.

"Hello to you too Hermione" said Lupin.

Hermione sat back down.

"And who is this" asked Lupin.

"It's Harry" said Hermione.

"Why hello" said Lupin.

"Your old" said Harry.

"Harry that was not nice" said Hermione.

"Just like your father" said Lupin.

Harry looked at him and blinked.

"Yes" said Hermione then whispered in "And Sirius"

Lupin laughed.

"Did you just say the mass murder" asked Draco.

"He didn't do it it's a long story I'll tell you later" said Hermione.

"Now today we will be doing Werewolves" said Lupin.

Hermione Giggled.

"Who can tell me yes Miss Granger" said Lupin.

"Well werewolves are nocturnal creators, they only answer to the call of other werewolves once they turn they don't remember anything and will kill there best friends if they get in the way" said Hermione.

"Very good 15 points to Gryffindor" said Lupin.

"Now you will be doing a project on werewolves, you will find out how they turn and how to prevent them from turning" said Lupin.

"Well you may start and could I see you Hermione" asked Lupin.

Everyone got to work wile Hermione went to Lupin.

"Hey Hermione how are you" asked Lupin.

"Good" lied Hermione.

"You have too watch him I mean Voldomort might think as these as a good time too attack." Said Lupin.

"Don't worry I'm keeping a good eye on him" said Hermione.

"He is a lot of work Hermione he is a very well tuff case" said Lupin.

"I know" said Hermione.

"I heard Snape got a good impression from him" laughed Lupin.

"Yes you could say that" laughed Hermione.

"And I know something is wrong but I'll leave it to you to tell someone" said Lupin.

Hermione just blinked.

"Well I think you have work to do" said Lupin.

Hermione went back to her seat.

Class went by quickly and next was Herbology.

"Today we will be doing Mokotallys" said Sprout "Who yes Miss Granger"

"Mokotallys are a plant that is used in healing potions you cut off one of there stems and you squish the fluids out of them it is also used in the sleeping draught" said Hermione.

"Very good 15 points to Gryffindor" said Sprout "Well you heard her get there juice".

Everyone worked for the whole class.

Neville had cut to deep and there plant died He was so embarrassed.

At then end of class everyone handed in there juice.

Next was lunch.

"Wow well at least Harry is being good" said Draco.

"Ya" yawned Hermione.

They ate lunch and headed for History of Magic.

"In the year 1856 the wizarding kind played a big roll in history they…" said binns.

Hermione had blocked out his voice she was to tired.

Hermione was thinking of her dream.

_Why can't I just have normal dreams like of me being the next minister for Magic._

"Hermione" said Draco shaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Wha, what" said Hermione.

"You fell asleep" said Draco.

"Oh" said Hermione.

The rest of class was a blur though she did lesson to the important stuff.

The bell rang and it was time for Dinner.

"I don't want dinner" said Harry.

"To bad" said Draco picking him up and putting him over his shoulders.

"Let me go" screamed Harry wile he was pounding Draco's back.

Harry did not shut up till they entered the grate hall and put in a high chair and strapped in.

They ate Harry finally gave up and ate some stake and mashed potato's once they were done they headed back to the common Room.

"Harry want to go visit someone" asked Hermione.

"Ok" said Harry.

They went to Ron Lavender and Terry's room.

"Hey Hermione" said Lavender.

"Hey" said Hermione.

"Lav I'm hungry" cried Ron.

"Ron you just ate" sighed Lavender.

"That's Ron for ya" said Hermione.

Ron having been turned little was always hungry.

"I know" said Terry.

Hermione laughed.

"Hey want to come with us to go visit Blaise and them" asked Hermione.

"Sure" said Lav.

They went to there room.

"Hey" said Blaise.

"Hey" said Draco.

"Who is there Draco" yelled Pansy giving him a big hug.

"Hey Pansy" said Draco.

Not noticing Harry slipping away.

"Hermione how are you" asked Blaise taking Hermione's hand and kissing it.

"Fine" blushed Hermione.

"How gentlemen like" said Lav.

"Girls" said Terry "Ow" Lav had just hit him on the head.

"Where is Harry" asked Draco.

"Oh no" said Hermione.

"What" asked Blaise.

"He is um well a little he will hurt someone" said Hermione.

"Harry is missing oh grate" said Draco.

"OWWWWWWW" yelled someone in the distance.

"Snape" said Hermione.

Blaise sniggered.

Yes Harry was with Snape.

"Take that you evil thing" said Harry.

"Harry" said Hermione.

"Hermione he was going to kidnap me" cried Harry.

"Harry he is a teacher" said Hermione.

"No he is not" said Harry.

"What do you mean" asked Draco.

"That stuff" said Harry pointing to a vile.

It was pollyjucie potion.

"How did you know" asked Hermione.

"I read it in a book" said Harry.

"Oh" said Hermione.

Hermione took him into Snape's office and took out a vile of yellow liquid.

"Draco go get a teacher" said Hermione.

Draco left and Hermione made him drink the liquid.

"Who are you" asked Hermione.

"Lucius Malfoy" said Lucius.

"You again can't you give us a break" sighed Hermione.

"Hermione I got the real Snape" said Draco.

"Ok" said Hermione.

"Who is it" asked Snape.

"Draco's father" said Hermione.

Draco let out a groan.

"Well let's get him to Albuse" said Snape.

They went to his office.

"Oh dear I though this would happen you guys aren't having any luck with this project are you Miss Granger" said the headmaster.

"No we aren't" said Hermione.

"Well let's get the ministry I think you should all go to bed" said Snape.

"Ok" said Hermione.

They headed back Harry half asleep in Hermione's arms.

They got him in the PJ's on and put him to bed.

Hermione and Draco went to there rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

What do the night mere's mean and who is the little girl read to find out,

i know i said there was going to be three books in the paerinting what searses (sorry for the spelling) but there is going to be a forth and it will be called Life after Paernting class it will tell you about there life after that class the cuples they kids and everything ok just though i'd tell you that.

HermioneLovesDraco.


	4. The Truth About the Prophecy

This is a very dark chapter there is abuse and well death of an animal well read on my fellow readers

The truth about the prophecy.

Hermione had fallen asleep but had no dreams that night and she was happy she finally had a good night sleep.

"Miss Granger you may go" said poppy.

Hermione felt refreshed she was happy and well energized.

She went to get Harry and Draco.

"Harry Draco" called Hermione.

"In here" whimpered Draco.

Hermione entered to bedroom Harry was on top of Draco he was asleep.

"Oh Draco what's wrong" asked Hermione.

"he tackled me last night and would not let me get up I stubbed my toe and I think my nose is broken" winced Draco.

"Here let me look" said Hermione but when she touched him what she saw startled her.

_**There was blood everywhere and there on the ground was little 5 year old Draco.**_

"_**Daddy why did you hurt Coco" sobbed Draco pointing at his dead bloody white cat.**_

"_**That thing was a menace" spat Lucius.**_

"_**She was only a kitten why did you hurt her" bawled Draco.**_

"_**We don't have animals in this house other then the ones that cook, clean and do what ever we say" snickered Lucius.**_

"**_But you could have let it go you didn't have to kill it, it was young and defenseless" stated Draco who was now picking up the little kitten and there was tears in his eyes._**

_**The kitten just stayed limp in his arms.**_

"_**You're a murder you kill for fun and I hate it the only thing that made me happy you had to get rid of" yelled Draco.**_

"_**I HATE YOU" cried Draco.**_

"_**I don't care your weak" said Lucius.**_

"_**No dad I'm not weak you are" said Draco.**_

"Hermione" said Draco.

Hermione opened her eyes.

"Hermione are you ok" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Hermione.

"Ok well we have class" said Draco not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, go get ready" said Hermione.

Harry went to get ready.

"Draco um well you should too" said Hermione.

"Ya" said Draco still not looking at her.

Draco left Hermione in the room alone.

She remembered the look on Draco's face it was full of emotion pain, sadness, anger and many more.

She had only saw that once on his face and that was when she had been in the hospital. _This must have reminded him of it oh my_.

"Hermione I done" said Harry.

Draco followed not long after.

They headed for Transfiguration.

"Today we will be doing Step one for your animagues forms" said MaGonagall. "Who yes Miss Granger"

"Step one you take a potion and you turn into your animagues form" said Hermione.

"Very good 20 points to Gryffindor" said MaGonagall. "Come and get your potion".

Everyone did and everyone took it even the little ones they will just be they baby form of there animal.

The boys: Terry was a Snake, Ron was a baby Mouse, Blaise was a dog, Harry was a baby wolf, Crab was a fish, Goyle was a toad and Neville was a Hippogriff.

The girls: Pansy was a Penguin, Lav was a kitten Pavartie was a loin and Hermione was s black Unicorn.

"Miss Granger" said MaGonagall.

Hermione nodded.

"Come with me hear take this" said MaGonagall

Hermione took the potion and was back to normal.

And they headed for the headmasters office.

"Yes Marniva (AN: Sorry if it is spelled wrong)" asked the old man.

"I think Miss Granger should know" said MaGonagall.

"About what" smiled Dumbledore.

"The prophecy I mean I think she should know then she could tell Potter" said MaGonagall.

"Your right" said the old man. "You see there is a prophecy about Harry and I think you might be able to figure out the flaw in it I have been trying to find it and your animagues form has given me enough courage to let you hear it"

"Ok" said a puzzled Hermione.

"Come over here" said the old man they entered a pensive

_The one with the power to_ _vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord shall mark him as her equal, but they will have the power the Dark lord knows not… and either must die at hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one born with the power to vanquish will be born as the seventh month dies... _

Hermione reread it over and over in her mind then her dreams came back.

"_Mommy" said a little girl._

"_James she said her first word" said an older woman._

"_Did she now" said a man named James._

"_Harry your sister just said her first word" said the woman._

"_Sis, sist, sister" said the little boy named Harry._

"_He said his first word to Lily" said James._

"_There growing up so fast" said Lily._

_Just then there was a big bang._

"_Lily go take them run" said James._

"_Move aside you fool" said a wizard._

"_No you will not hurt them" said James._

"_Then Die" said the man._

_James crumpled to the ground after being hit with a green light._

"_James" yelled Lilly._

_Lily took the kids upstairs._

_The man broke through the door._

"_Please don't hurt them take me instead" cried Lily._

"_Move and you won't have too die" said the man._

"_No" cried Lily._

_As Lily hit the ground the little girl had hid._

_The man tried to kill Harry but the little girl did something and it reflected back at him._

"_Ha, Harry" said the little girl._

"_Harry, Daddy, Mommy" cried a little girl._

"_Look hunny there's a little girl" said woman._

"_Mommy" cried the little girl._

"_Where is she" asked a man._

"_A man killed her I want Harry" cried the little girl._

"_I'm sorry I don't know where Harry is" said the women._

_The little girl was crying._

"_Oh it's ok come here" said the woman picking up the little girl._

"_How old are you" asked the man._

"_3" said the little girl._

"_Well you are a pretty little girl" said the woman._

"_Thank- you" said the little girl._

_As they were walking the little girl saw him._

"_Harry" yelled the little girl._

"_I'm sorry I don't know who that is" said the woman._

_The little girl just cried._

_The little girl was just learning how to walk._

"_James look" said lily._

"_Come on sweetie you can do it" said James._

_She was almost there when she fell._

"_Oh it's ok" said Lily._

_The little girl just laughed._

_James brought in Harry._

_The little girl reached out to him._

_James lowered him down._

_Harry looked at her and blinked then they both held out there hands._

_Harry and the little girl where trying to walk together._

_They did it._

"_Look at them there are defiantly gonna be a cute pair" said Lily._

_James agreed._

_Harry and the little girl were asleep together._

It was all fitting together.

"Harry has a sister" said Hermione.

"Yes he dose not only that but a twin sister" said the old man.

"A twin sister" said Hermione.

"Yes" said MaGonagall.

"And you never found her because she was hiding" said Hermione.

"What?" asked MaGonagall

"I had a dream" said Hermione "It went like this" said Hermione telling them about the dream.

"Miss Granger this is helpful Oh my she could be dead" said MaGonagall.

"No she is alive" said Hermione.

"Let me guess you had a dream" asked the teacher.

"Yup" said Hermione she decided to tell them about all three dreams she had.

Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye that meant I know something you don't know.

"So Harry's sister is supposed to kill Voldomort" said Hermione.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"Oh this will be fun telling Harry" said Hermione "Hello Harry how are oh and just to tell you, you have a twin sister"

Dumbledore laughed.

"And about the prophecy Harry is not supposed to have that mark" said Hermione.

The old man shook his head.

"Didn't think so" said Hermione.

Hermione met up with Draco and told him everything.

Draco just nodded and headed up to his room.

Flash Back

"Here let me look" said Hermione but when she touched him he saw something he would not have guessed.

"_**Mommy I'm sorry I didn't mean it please don't hurt me" cried Hermione**_

"_**Hermione you have been a bad girl you need to be punished" said Helen.**_

_**Hermione was 7 years old.**_

_**Helen got out a whip.**_

"_**No" cried Hermione but it was to late her mother was whipping her she was crying but her mother only did it harder.**_

"**_Dear I don't think this is good enough" said her father._**

"_**Your right" said Helen.**_

_**Hermione was lifted off the floor and left in her room with no food or water for a whole week Hermione was so thin** No wonder she is so thin_

_**She was so weak.**_

"_**Hunny you may come out now" said Helen.**_

_**Hermione did not move.**_

_**Helen came in and gave her some food and water.**_

"_**Now maybe next time you'll be more careful" said her father.**_

_**Hermione only ate her food slowly.**_

_**The reason she was in trouble was because she tried to make her mom breakfast and broke a plate.**_

End Flash Back.

Draco was worried that this was still going on and her parents did not look like her.

Mean while Hermione was in her room thinking.

"Oh my god I'm Harry's sister" said Hermione and she fainted.

* * *

Hope you liked what did you think about my twist and what will Hermione do about the news and what will Draco do and what is Dumbledore up to read to find out.

Please R&R please please please please please please please please.

HermioneLovesDraco


	5. Harry's GONE!

Sorry for the long wait i hope you like.

Harry's GONE!

"Hermione" called Draco.

No answer.

"Hermione" called Draco.

No answer.

"HERMIONE" yelled Draco.

No answer.

Draco went to her room there he saw Hermione on the ground.

"Draco" said Hermione.

"What happened" asked Draco.

"I found out something" said Hermione.

"What" asked Draco.

"I'm Harry's sister" said Hermione.

Draco just blinked.

"You're a Potter" asked Draco.

"Yup" said Hermione.

"Oh man now I defiantly have to be nice to him Oh My God I'm dating his sister he is gonna kill me" said Draco.

Hermione had to laugh the look on Draco's face was priceless.

"Hermione when you…" was all Draco said before Harry can into the room.

"Look outside look outside" said Harry cheerfully.

They went to the window it was a beautiful site there was a light blue colored beam coming from the sky then there was people on it there was a boy and a girl.

"Lets go" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Draco.

They headed down to see that Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts" he said.

"Hello my name is Dylan and this is Sky" said Dylan.

"Hello my name is Hermione it's nice to meet you" said Hermione.

Dylan took her hand and kissed it "The pleaser is all mine Hermione" he said.

Hermione blushed Draco scowled.

"Ello my name is Sky what's your" asked Sky.

"Draco" said Draco. She was pretty she had long red hair with blond highlights she had stormy brow eyes and the reddest lips he had ever seen.

Dylan we hot he had short black hair he had shy blue eyes it was hard not to get lost in them he was tall but not to tall he was built too.

"My name is Harry and your cute" said Harry to Sky.

"Thanx" said Sky giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So lets see since you guys have been getting along so well why don't you give them a tour" said the headmaster.

"Ok" said Hermione who was being lead by Dylan.

"Mione can I talk to you it's ok if I call you Mione right your name is too hard to say" said Sky.

"Sure" said Hermione.

They were talking like they were friends since forever.

Wile Draco did not trust Dylan.

"You stay away from my girl you got it" sneered Draco.

"Wow buddy calm down ok" said Dylan.

"First I am not your buddy second don't tell me what to do" said Draco.

"You must be a Malfoy you got that altitude of one" snapped Dylan as he went back to the girls.

"So Harry here is Harry potter but we are doing a project so he is now only 5" said Hermione.

"Wow oh hey Dylan" said Sky.

"Your boyfriend there has trust issues" said Dylan.

"Sorry about him but he is a little over protective" said Hermione.

"No need to apologize Miss" said Dylan.

Hermione and Sky laughed.

"You know you remind me if Ron" said Hermione.

"Speaking of Ron hey Hermione" said Lav.

"Hey Lav" said Hermione.

"Who is the hunk" asked Lav.

"Lav he is a quest and his name is Dylan and his friend over there is Sky" said Hermione.

"Hello I love your hat where did you get it" asked Lav.

"Oh well it was my mothers" said Sky.

They were talking Draco was no were to be seen so it was just Dylan and Hermione.

"So what do you people like to do for fun" asked Dylan.

"Well my boys like to go riding" said Hermione.

"Come on" said Dylan.

"Lav can you watch Harry for me" asked Hermione.

"Sure" said Lav.

Hermione was now being dragged by Dylan to the lake.

"Hope on" said Dylan taking something out of his pocket then he muttered a spell and it grew into a.

"Eagle you have one" said Hermione.

"Yup" said Dylan helping her on.

"I don't really like to fly" said Hermione.

But it was too late they were gone Hermione screamed and held onto Dylan.

"Open your eyes" said Dylan.

Hermione did and what she saw was wonderful she had forgotten how late it was the sun was setting and the sky was full of colors.

"Wow it's beautiful" said Hermione.

"Yea it is" said Dylan.

Hermione blushed they headed back.

"Hello Miss Granger Mr. Teylon will be staying with you Miss Teylon will be with Miss Brown" said the headmaster.

"Yes sir" said Hermione.

They headed back for the room.

"Sky is your sister" asked Hermione.

"Ya" said Dylan.

"Cool" said Hermione.

When they entered the room Draco was pail paler then usual.

"Draco what wrong" asked Hermione.

"Harry's gone" said Draco.

"Harry's GONE" said Hermione who looked as though she was gonna cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione" said Lav "He was there one minute then next bam he was gone"

Hermione just stood there then walked out of the common room.

She was running now headed for the headmasters office.

She entered the room.

"Harry's missing" said Hermione.

"Oh my" said the old man.

Hermione then started to cry.

"My brother is missing we need to find him" cried Hermione.

"So you found out the truth did you and Harry's fine he is right here he told me you said he could come and see me" said Dumbledore Harry went up to Hermione.

"I'm sorry" said Harry he gave her a big hug.

"It's ok just don't do it again" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Harry "But can I stay"

"It is almost time for bedtime you still need your bath and we have company" said Hermione.

Harry ran for it.

"Oh no you don't" said Hermione she grabbed him just in time.

"I don't want a bath" cried Harry.

He said that all the way back to the common room.

"Here let me help" said Dylan taking Harry and bringing him into the bathroom with Hermione he placed him on the toilet.

"Do you like candy" asked Dylan.

Harry nodded yes.

"Well if you take a bath every night you will get a candy" said Dylan.

Harry got into the tub by himself and washed all up clean.

"Thanx" said Hermione

They headed back out with a clean Harry.

"Well you are sleeping on the couch" said Draco.

"Draco no I can conger a bed in my room yours is too small" said Hermione.

Draco looked at her then left the room and slammed his door.

"Well I guess we better get to bed tomorrow is Hogsmead trip tomorrow" said Hermione.

Hermione and Dylan went into the room Hermione made a bed and went in her own.

Dylan stayed up and watched her sleep.

Then after a half an hour he fell asleep.

Draco checked in on them Hermione was in her own bed Dylan in his.

Draco finally fell asleep knowing that everything was going to be ok.

"_Harry" said Hermione._

"_Hey Hermione" said Harry._

"_So how was your summer" asked Hermione._

"_Same as yours" said Harry._

"_Harry dear hurry up" said Lily._

"_K mom" said Hermione and Harry._

"_Harry" said James._

"_Ya dad" asked Harry._

"_Keep an eye our on Hermione for us" said Lily._

"_No problem" said Harry with a smile._

"_Now hurry up we're meeting up with Molly._

"_Ok is Ron feeling better" asked Hermione._

"_Yes he is" said James._

"_Hey you two" said Sirius _

"_Sirius" yelled Harry and Hermione they went running for him and gave him a big hug._

"_How have you been" he asked._

"_Good" said Harry._

"_Never better" said Hermione._

"_That is good to hear" said Sirius "James Lily"._

"_Well we are back with our children and we are happy that they are safe" said Lily._

"_And our little girl has found love in the most unlikely place and has changed the world" added James._

"_Dad" said Hermione._

_Just then there was a knock on the door._

"_Miss Potter" asked a ministry wizard._

"_Yes" asked Hermione._

"_I am sorry to say but Mr. Malfoy is dead" he said._

Hermione woke up.

"Hermione" said Dylan.

"Dylan" said Hermione she broke out in tears in his chest.

Dylan just rubber her back gently and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Draco had woken up from her screams then what he saw pissed him off he was the one who was supposed to make her feel better.

Hermione calmed down and finally fell back asleep Dylan laid her back down and went back to his bed.

In the morning Hermione woke up they were going to hogsmead.

"Dylan" called Hermione.

Dylan woke up.

"Thanks about last night" said Hermione giving him a hug.

"Hey what was your dream about anyway" asked Dylan.

"Oh world destruction you know that stuff" lied Hermione.

Dylan just smiled and they went to get Harry and Draco.

They were already ready so they headed off.

"Harry and Draco are going to get clothes and we are going to get other stuff" said Hermione to Dylan.

Dylan nodded that meant the candy because if he knew a five year old like Harry we will want the whole store.

"Harry would like some chocolate frogs and licorice wands, Draco wants some Pumpkin pasties and I want Rainbow suckers what do you want" asked Hermione.

"Well I would like some hum yes cauldron cakes please" said Dylan.

After they got what they needed they went to wait for Draco and Harry.

They waited for a bit but they ended up at the Three Broomsticks.

"So last year Draco was little and he was so cute but we had lots of trouble with his father then there was the time when I almost dies oh and he said this sweetest poem to me he is awesome" said Hermione taking a swing of her Butter beer.

"Ya at Trontics we all ended up in one room for a night because there was someone deadly in the building so I went to go find the person and ended up in the hospital for a month" laughed Dylan.

"Seems you have the same luck as us" said Hermione.

They were laughing when Draco came in with Harry.

"Hermione what are you doing" snapped Draco.

"Draco we were just talking you guys were taking so long so we came to get some butter beer" said Hermione.

"Draco please don't fight" pleaded Harry.

"Harry butt out" said Draco.

"Draco don't treat him like that" snapped Hermione.

Harry was crying.

"Hey he is just a kid man" said Dylan.

"Shut up" said Draco.

"Draco what is with you" asked Hermione.

"You that's what with me" said Draco "I was a fool to love"

Harry was scared now.

"Draco what do you mean" asked Hermione.

"Were are over your nothing but a Muddblood" said Draco with a nasty face and walked out of the store.

* * *

What did you mthink what do you think about Dylan and Sky well i wont know unless you press the little go

Please R&R

What is Hermione going to do what is up with Draco and how are things ever going to be the same.


	6. Hermione don't do it

Sorry this is a shorter chappy but it is good. "there is the use of a bad word only one and i only use it once it is Asshole just to ley you know"

Hermione Don't do it

Hermione was in her room Draco was no where to be seen Lav, Ginny, Blaise, Sky, Terry, Harry, Dylan and Neville were trying to cheer her up. While Pansy was trying to find Draco.

"He is just a git" said Dylan.

"Ya" said Sky.

"Hermione you disserve better" said Lav.

"Hermione cheer up" said Ginny.

"You could hit me" said Blaise.

That made Hermione laugh.

"Really just to let you know I hit hard" said Hermione.

Blaise braced himself but all he got was a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys rock but right now I just want to be alone" said Hermione everyone left.

Mean while Pansy was looking for Draco.

"DRACO ROBERT MALFOY" yelled Pansy.

Draco was sitting under a tree tear stains visible on his cheeks.

"Draco you idiot you just lost your chance to change to be whole because of you Hermione is sad" snapped Pansy.

"You were happy you laughed you were the Draco I met years ago before your father" yelled Pansy.

When Draco did not answer she started again.

"You're a fool you know that she made you happy she was special to you and you ruined it you know what maybe your just like your father" snapped Pansy that got him.

"I am not my father" snapped Draco.

"Yes you are" said Pansy.

"No I'm not" yelled Draco.

"Yes you are you have something you love then you rune it you love you be sad" snapped Pansy.

"Shut up" yelled Draco.

"Why because you know it's true you hide in the dark you do as your told" said Pansy.

"Shut up" yelled Draco.

"No she is right you hurt her" yelled Harry.

"Shut up" said Draco.

"No you shut up and lesson I am tired of seeing her hurt and sad you what to be and asshole fine but don't you take it out on Hermione she dose nothing but try to please you because seeing you happy makes her happy" snapped Harry "But no that's not good enough she not trying hard enough is that it because I think you are lucky to have a girl like that you should be on your knees bagging her for forgiveness, not acting like a drama queen"

Draco was being hard.

"No that's not it the problem…" was all he got to say before Harry cut him off.

"I said Shut up and let me talk you need to learn that the world dose not revolve around you, there are more people in the world that Malfoy's, you have got to get off your high hoarse and grow up stop sating like a bloody idiot and go and beg her" snapped Harry.

"Malfoy's don't beg" snapped Draco.

"I don't care your not a Malfoy you're a Draco and you love her your just afraid that you'll finally be happy, and that will make you weak if anything it makes you stronger, love is a powerful thing Draco and you have it stop hiding it" snapped Harry.

"Ya Draco stop acting like if you love your gonna die, trust me love is wonderful Harry is right you need to stop being so stuck up" said Blaise.

"Draco I may not like you but the look on Hermione's face lit up when you entered the room for once she was happy she may look like she is always happy but she cries every night" added Ginny.

"Yo man you have a girl of a life time they don't make them like that any more you are lucky" added Dylan.

"Take it from me she is special you and her are so cute together and you love her or else you would not snap at my bro like you do when ever he gets to close" added Sky.

"Hermione is the smartest witch ever and I don't think she would choose just anyone" added Lav.

"Ya she chooses you because she loved you" added Terry.

"Draco you have to let go of the past I know it was hard for you" said Pansy "You can be happy everyone deserves to be happy Draco if anyone you and Hermione do".

Draco was crying.

"Draco go be happy and make her happy" said Harry.

"I can't" cried Draco.

"And why not" snapped Blaise.

"Because if I am happy I just can't" cried Draco.

"DRACO you just stop right there you can be happy stop telling yourself otherwise or I will slap you" threatened Ginny.

Draco laughed.

"Hermione beat you to it" said Draco thinking back to the time in 3rd year.

Then he remembered all the fun he had with her.

Mean while Hermione was writing a letter Tears stained the page Hermione founds her favorite dress and put it one it was the one she wore to the Yule Ball.

Then she put on the shoes and headed out the door, the hall was empty.

She was still crying.

tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

Hermione was headed for a tall hill over a lake.

"Draco look" said Ginny.

_Dear Draco my love._

_I don't know what I did wrong but I promise I wont every do it again I'm trying to find a truth in myself to say that this is just a dream._

Draco started to run.

Hermione was on top now she was looking at the water below.

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

Draco was running as fast as he could Harry and everyone be hind them.

_I wish I could tell you I will be there in the morning but I can't my heart wont let It, it is broken up so much I just want to let it go, I know it is probably hard to read I am sorry,_

She was still crying it was along way down she took a step forward.

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

i want to die!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

Draco was pleading he was not too late.

_I love you I just wanted to let you know when you find this I will probably have jumped I hope you go on and have lost of children with a lucky girl._

_With love Hermione._

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

Hermione was just about to jump.

"Hermione please don't do it don't jump" pleaded Draco.

"Draco" said Hermione.

"Hermione I love you" said Draco

But as Hermione turned around she slipped and fell off the hill.

"HERMIONE" yelled Draco.

* * *

what did you think please R&R

what will Hermione and we will find out a little more of Dylan.


	7. Confessions and the real Dylan

Hope you like this cappy just to let you know there is charicter death ok.

Confessions and The real Dylan.

"HERMIONE" yelled Draco.

Dylan had jumped in to save her it had been twenty minutes when Dylan appeared with Hermione in his arms she let out a big gulp of air Draco ran over top her.

"Don't touch me just stay away from me" said Hermione when Draco tried to touch her Dylan helped her get back to the castle.

"You blow it Draco" said Ginny.

"What ever" snapped Draco as he walked over to the Quittach pitch.

Hermione was cold wet and upset.

Dylan was helping her get warm.

"Come over I started a fire" said Dylan.

Hermione was now in a robe.

Dylan put a quilt around her.

"Hey don't cry it's ok come on sh" said Dylan when Hermione started to cry.

"It's just I am so worried about Harry and Voldomort he is trying to kill him when he has the wrong person, he didn't know that Harry had a sister I'm Harry sister, Dylan please don't tell anyone" pleaded Hermione.

"I wont" said Dylan.

"Thank you" said Hermione she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dylan held her tight.

"I wont let anyone hurt you" he said.

Hermione held onto him and fell asleep to the warm crackling fire.

Draco was crying he hated himself Sky came in.

"Hey Draco" she said.

"What do you want" he said cruelly.

"Relax god do you have to be at everyone's neck" snapped Sky.

"What ever" said Draco.

"Look ok she just need time oh Draco I've done something really bad" cried Sky.

"What did you do" asked Draco.

"I can't tell you or he will kill me" cried Sky.

"Who" asked Draco.

"I can't tell you" cried Sky Draco just held her as she cried.

Draco patted her back she was so upset. _why she doesn't just tell Dumbledore I don't know. _

Sky broke away and left Draco there puzzled.

Hermione was still with Dylan she had woken up and a few minutes later he woke up too.

"Hey beautiful" smiled Dylan.

Hermione blushed.

"What time is it" asked Dylan.

"Time for class" yelled Hermione going to go get ready.

They were finished and then Harry came out.

"Dylan" said Harry.

"Yes" asked Dylan.

Harry came up to him.

"I got a surprise for you" said Harry.

"And what would that be" asked Dylan.

"This" said Harry kicking him hard in the wrong place.

"Harry" yelled Hermione.

Harry kicked her in the knee.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" yelled Ginny.

"Who are you" asked Harry.

"Oh you know who I am" said Ginny.

Harry kicked her in the knee when Draco walked in.

Harry did not want to give him special treatment so he had the same fate as Dylan.

Draco fell.

"That's it your dead" yelled Draco.

Harry yelped and ran.

"Get back here" yelled Draco Harry and Draco were running around the room Harry screaming for help and Draco yelling bloody murder and a lot of bad words.

"You are cornered" said Draco.

Harry kicked him in the wrong spot again and ran.

"Why you little" screamed Draco he looked for his wand.

"Looking for this" asked Harry holding up Draco's wand.

Draco gulped.

"Let's see I have been stealing Hermione's book and I know the perfect spell Ginny told me about the time you go turned into a ferret, and I looked up the spell" laughed Harry.

"Harry no" said Ginny.

"Ferreta" yelled Harry.

Draco turned for the second time in his life into a ferret.

"Harry" yelled Ginny.

Harry had taken the little ferret and locked him in a cage.

"I'll call him fluffy" said Harry.

The little ferret looked scared.

"I know let's go play dress up" said Harry.

"Harry no I don't think Fluffy would like that" said Sky.

"Hello you like me ferret" asked Harry.

"Harry turn him back" said Ginny.

Hermione was laughing.

"No" said Harry.

"I don't want to hurt you" said Sky.

"Same here but if you give me no choice" said Harry.

"Harry don't" said Dylan.

"Dylan what could her do to OWWWWWW" yelled Sky Harry kicked her in the knee.

"That" said Harry.

"Fluffy you hungry I know lets go see the owls" said Harry.

"Harry you can keep him as a pet just don't kill him" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Harry running up to his room.

Pansy, Blaise, Lav, Ron, Terry and Neville came in.

Harry had just heard them and came down too.

"What happened to you guys" asked Pansy.

"They fell" said Harry.

"Oh" said Lav.

"What do you got there" asked Blaise.

"His name is fluffy" smiled Harry.

"Waite is that Harry" said Pansy.

"Cool ferret can I see him" asked Ron.

"Sure" said Harry.

"Can you eat ferrets" asked Ron "Because I'm hungry?"

The little ferret shirked.

"No" said Harry taking back the ferret.

"Harry turn Draco back" said Ginny.

"No not till Friday" said Harry.

"But Harry that is 5 days away" said Pansy.

"So well we have class don't wee lets go come on fluffy" said Harry.

They had Snape first.

"Mr. Potter what is that" asked Snape looking at Dra… Fluffy

_It is me Draco you idiot._

"His name is fluffy" said Harry.

"Charming well today we will be doing nothing open your books to page 345 and read" said Snape.

They did.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy" asked Snape.

_RIGHT HERE_.

"He isn't feeling well" said Harry.

Snape just went back too his work.

_You idiot I am right here god you are so stupid._

"Fluffy I love you" said Harry.

_Ya right you little devil._

"Harry could you please not talk to Dra… Fluffy" said Dylan.

"Fine" said Harry.

Harry was really board by the time they were finished.

"Hermione can I sleep over at Ron's" asked Harry.

"Ok" said Hermione.

"Come on Fluffy" said Harry.

_Not the kid that wants to eat me Granger HELP ME._

That left Hermione and Dylan alone again.'

Hermione was sitting with Dylan.

"Hey Hermione I will be right back" said Dylan.

"Ok" said Hermione.

Dylan found her.

"Sky" said Dylan.

"Dylan I can't do it" said Sky.

"What do you mean you can't do it" snapped Dylan.

"I can't kill her I can't do this anymore I don't want to be bad" cried Sky.

"Sky you leave me no choice" said Dylan Sky hit the ground he killed her.

Harry saw the whole thing.

Dylan saw him.

_That little he just he killed Sky Hermione I can't let him get near her Harry RUN!_

It was just like Harry heard him Harry ran.

"Get back here" yelled Dylan.

Harry reached the door.

"Got you" said Dylan.

"HERMIONE HELP ME, LET GO OF ME HERMIONE" yelled Harry.

"Inside Hermione heard Harry.

"Dylan what's going on" asked Hermione.

"He killed Sky" said Harry.

"I didn't it was not what it looked like I was going to find her when I saw her on the ground Hermione my sister is dead" cried Dylan he was lying of course.

"Ferreta reveresa" yelled Harry at the ferret.

Fluffy was Draco again.

"Hermione I saw it he, he killed her" said Draco he was white.

"Stop lying Hermione I didn't do it I loved my sister" cried Dylan.

Hermione was so mad at Draco she believed Dylan.

"Draco like her said it was not what you think" said Hermione going over to Dylan and holding her Dylan smiled at Harry and Draco.

Draco just glared at him.

"There, there its ok everything is going to be ok" said Hermione.

"She was just so lifeless oh Hermione what did she do" cried Dylan.

"Stay away from her" yelled Harry

"Harry don't yell at him" snapped Hermione.

"Get away from her" yelled Harry.

"Harry stop" yelled Hermione.

Harry just grabbed Hermione.

"Harry let me go" snapped Hermione.

Harry took Dylan's wand and did the spell that let you see the last spell you do.

It showed the death curse.

"Dylan" said Hermione.

Harry let her go.

"Tell me it's not true" said Hermione.

"It's not" said Dylan.

"Stay away from her" said Harry.

"Fine it's true I work form Voldomort he knows the truth about you" smirked Dylan.

"You told him" snapped Draco.

"I was upset he was there Ya I told him" said Hermione.

"Grate smart move" said Draco.

"Draco its not like we were there" said Hermione.

"You told me to stay away from you" snapped Draco.

"Ya well you broke my heart" snapped Hermione.

Just then Dylan grabbed Hermione.

"Hermione" said Harry.

"Get back" said Dylan.

"Dylan please don't do this" pleaded Hermione.

"Shut up" yelled Dylan.

"Dylan let her go" said Harry.

"Harry step back" said Hermione.

Harry did so.

Hermione and Dylan did not know what happened next because all he could see was black.

"HERMIONE" yelled Draco.

* * *

Hope you like i know i know cliffy but i just had too i love to keep you waiting becuse then you'll want to read more so please R&R

* * *

About my story Broken if i could have help on that i would be thankful becuse i am in a writers block on that one so please idieas are need and welcome 

HermioneLovesdraco


	8. We have been through Hell

Hope you like this chappy it might be confuseing but all will be exsplained later ok.

We have been through Hell.

"HERMIONE" yelled Draco Voldomort had knocked them out.

"Well, well, well look who it is" said Voldomort.

"Leave her alone" yelled Harry.

"Who is the little brat" sneered Voldomort.

"My name you should know me my name is Harry potter" yelled Harry.

"Potter what happened to you" laughed Voldomort.

Hermione was moving.

"Go away" yelled Harry.

"You've killed our parents, haunted us, killed may people, turned everyone against each other its time for you to die" said Hermione getting up.

"How could a little girl like you hurt me even if you are a potter" laughed Voldomort.

"Because I was the one who put that spell on you that night to protect Harry you see it is I who has to kill you" smiled Hermione.

"How you're lying" sneered Voldomort.

"Am I" smiled Hermione.

Dylan was getting up.

"And you stay down" said Hermione kicking him in the head.

Voldomort just apperated.

"Hermione" cried Draco.

"I love you please forgive me I was being an asshole I am so sorry I hurt you" cried Draco

"Draco I love you too" smiled Hermione they kissed.

"Hermione" said Harry.

"Yes" said Hermione.

Harry gave her a big hug.

"I love you too" said Harry

They all headed back.

"Harry time for bed it has been a long night" said Hermione they were almost asleep when.

"Draco" said Harry.

"What" asked Draco.

"You make a good ferret" said Harry.

"Why you little" said Draco.

"Here we go again" said Hermione.

"I am gonna kill you" yelled Draco.

"HELP" yelled Harry.

In the morning they did not have class Sky's body was found and they buried it in the grounds near her favorite tree.

"She was so full of life she came to me one day and told me she did something wrong, but if she told me he would kill her now I know she meant Dylan, I wish I would have helped her right then and there but I did not know what to do, so I say let her rest in peace" said Draco.

"She was pretty hot and I am sorry I kicked her in the knee but she was trying to get me to turn Draco or as some people know him as Fluffy back to Draco, but I got a day out of it well back to Sky, she had a beautiful laugh but she was mostly hot" said Harry.

"She was helpful and fun too talk to her brother tricked me myself I don't think she wanted to do the things she did, she was a happy person what happened too her was wrong but it happens that is why we have to stick together, even Gryffindors and Slytherns" said Hermione.

"She had awesome clothing I always knew her brother was bad Hermione don't look at me like that ok I though Dylan was hot you did to miss "Oh Dylan is my world" Hermione you know it's true" said Lav But Hermione ran at her.

Lav yelped.

"Draco" said Harry.

"What" asked Draco?

"This" said Harry kicking him well you know where.

"Why you little get back here" yelled Draco.

Harry yelled and ran.

Lav hid behind Draco and Harry hid behind Hermione.

Draco and Hermione lunged at Harry and Lav who moved out of the way so Hermione and Draco hit each other.

"What was that for" snapped Hermione.

"What do you mean you hit me" said Draco.

"Did not" snapped Hermione.

"Did" said Draco.

"Didn't" said Hermione.

"Did" said Draco.

"Didn't" said Hermione.

"Did" said Draco.

"Did" said Hermione.

"Didn't" said Draco.

"See I told you so" said Hermione.

"Hey" said Draco but Hermione kissed him, he smiled.

"Ewe" said Harry covering his eyes.

"I'm blind help me I'm bli…" said Harry running into a pole.

"Oh Harry are you ok" asked Hermione.

"No thanks to you" said Harry.

"What did I do" asked Hermione.

"Nothing I just wanted to blame it on someone" said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying her was hot yes but bad kind of like Draco hey don't look at me like that it true Mr. bad guy" smiled Lav "Then again he is more hotter that Draco"

"What he was uglier that a baboons back side" said Draco.

"Oh touchy" smiled Lav.

"I wonder if he was in bed with his sister so then Hermione would be Sky and Draco Dylan" said Lav.

"Ewe" said Harry again.

"Lav that was just gross" said Blaise.

"What so Draco would be having sex with his sister wait no that would be Harry and Hermione" said Lav.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Harry and Hermione.

"What it's true you know you too would make a cute couple even though you are bro and sis" said Lav.

"MISS. BROWN SHUT UP" yelled Snape.

"Hey" yelled Lav.

"Get off stage and let someone else on" said Snape.

"Fine" yelled Lav.

"Well that is all" said the headmaster.

"Oh and Miss. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please don't hurt the poor girl" he added.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know Draco ever since we started this class we have been through Hell" said Hermione.

"I know what you mean" said Draco.

"Hermione" said Harry.

"What" asked Hermione.

"Can we run" asked Harry.

"Why" asked Hermione.

"Because Hell is coming our way" yelled Harry.

Dylan who was supposed to be dead was coming there way fast on his broom.

"You little Muddblood" he yelled after grabbing her.

"Let me go" yelled Hermione then looking down "scratch that last part out"

"Her dropped her but grabbed her she screamed.

He was going so fast.

"Dylan where are we going" asked Hermione.

"No where important" said Dylan.

They were far away from Hogwarts now.

"Dylan why are you doing this" asked Hermione.

"Because I love you" said Dylan.

"Dylan if you love me let me go" said Hermione.

"No if I can't have you no one will" yelled Dylan.

"Dylan please" said Hermione.

He was not listing.

They were at a castle.

"Dylan where are we" asked Hermione.

"My place it is where I hid" smiled Dylan.

He put Hermione over his shoulder.

They entered the castle to see that a potion was brewing.

"What is that" asked Hermione.

"It will make you mine" said Dylan.

Hermione was crying.

"I don't love you" said Hermione.

"No but you will" said Dylan he tied Hermione into a chair.

He added some of his blood then cut her arm to get some of hers then he had a unicorn and added its blood.

"Dylan this could kill us" cried Hermione.

"I am willing to take that risk" said Dylan.

It was a very hard spell it was called the Rose spell it would make anyone love you but they would not truly love you it would only be the potion, there are bad side affects addiction to drugs, blood loss and the worst death.

"Dylan please don't" pleaded Hermione as he added moon flower.

Then the potion turned a deer blue.

"Contractus lovariras" said Dylan and the potion turned Black.

He got two cups one for him and one for her.

He drank it then forced Hermione to drink it.

Hermione felt weak Dylan had dropped to the floor.

Things were happening when she saw two figures came towards her before she blacked out.

But she did say something "Mom, Dad"

Then blackness.

* * *

Hopeed you like please R&R 

What will happen to her who where the people is it really her mom and dad but arent they dead read to find out.

HermioneLovesDraco


	9. But You’re Dead!

I have rewitten this chappy most is the same but it is longer ok

I know long time no see i have been bussy with Chritmas and if any of you know this place I'M going to Walkerville it is a porforming arts school 360 people tried out he only chose 25 and i am one of them yaaaa

well on with the show i mean story :)

But you're dead!

Hermione woke up everything was fussy at first but it was clearing up she could hear people talking.

"I know but we will tell him later after he turns back" said the headmaster.

Hermione saw 5 people Dumbledore, Snape, MaGonagall and two other people that look familiar.

"Oh good she is awake" said one of the people she was a female she had long red hair and blue eyes.

"Hello dear" said the other person he was a boy he had short messy jet black hair.

"Harry" asked Hermione.

"No dear" said the headmaster.

"Where am I" asked Hermione.

"Hogwarts you had taken a potion and your lucky you came away with nothing but it did not work for Dylan is dead" said MaGonagall.

Hermione started to cry yes she hated Dylan but she did not want him to die.

"Hermione dear it's ok" said the woman.

"Who are you" asked Hermione.

"Can we tell her Albuse" asked the man.

"Yes" said the headmaster.

"Hunny we are your parents" said Lily.

"But your dead" said Hermione.

"No dear we were dead but somehow we are alive" said James.

Hermione just started to cry.

"Oh sweetie its ok" said Lily giving her a hug.

"I missed you so much" cried Hermione.

"What about Harry dose he know" asked Hermione.

"No not yet" said James.

"Oh" said Hermione.

They talked for a wile Hermione told them about all there adventures and how now she was going out with Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione can we meet this boy" asked James.

"Dad" said Hermione.

"Don't worry dear its ok we just want to meet him" smiled Lily.

"I will get Mr. Malfoy he has been worried about her" said the headmaster.

Draco walked in.

"Hermione" he yelled running to her and giving her a huge hug and a big kiss.

"I was so worried about you" said Draco.

"Draco calm down I'm ok" smiled Hermione.

"Well Mr. Malfoy so your dating our daughter" said James.

"Dad" said Hermione.

"James be nice now" said Lily.

"Oh My God you're dead but your not" said Draco as he fainted.

"Oh dear" said James.

"Thanx" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

Draco woke up.

"Hermione care to explain" asked Draco.

"I know as much as you do" said Hermione.

Draco sighed.

"Yes I am dating your daughter" said Draco.

"Ok that is all I need to know" said James.

Hermione laughed.

"Oh" said Draco.

Harry had followed Draco here even though he was not supposed to.

"Mom Dad" said Harry.

Lily, James, Hermione and Draco all turned around to see little 5 year old Harry.

"Harry" said James.

Harry looked as though he was about to cry.

"Harry come here" said Hermione.

"No" said Harry.

He ran Hermione even though she was no supposed to ran after Harry.

"Harry stop" yelled Hermione.

"Leave me alone" cried Harry.

Harry ran right into a dead end.

"Harry" said Hermione.

Harry just curled up in a ball.

"Oh Harry" said Hermione bringing him up into her arms.

"If they're alive why did I have I live with my uncle I hate him" cried Harry.

Hermione just held him tight and sang.

"Rest your head my little one as you lay down to sleep remembering all the fun we had today in a dream land you can sore higher than the clouds, you can be a hero or maybe your just you what ever it is you know I love you" Harry just slowly stopped crying Hermione smiled.

From around the corner James, Lily and Draco were watching the whole thing.

"She is so sweet" said Lily.

"Ya she is she is awesome with kids that's why I love her" smiled Draco.

"We sung that to them when they were little" said James.

"I know Hermione told me" smiled Draco.

Hermione was carrying Harry when she blacked out again.

Draco ran and caught her.

Lily took Harry.

And James helped Draco with Hermione.

"Albuse" said Lily.

"Here let me take the dears" said poppy.

Harry was laid on a bed and Hermione on another.

Draco was by Hermione's side he fell asleep in a chair.

Lily and James watched the kids.

When Ginny and Ron came in Ginny was baby sitting Ron for Lav.

"So it's true" smiled Ginny.

"Hello what's your name" asked Lily.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this here is my brother Ron" smiled Ginny.

"Hello I knew your mother" said Lily.

Ginny smiled.

Ron saw Harry.

"Is Harry ok" asked Ron.

"Yes he is just tiered" said James.

"Oh and I'm hungry" said Ron.

Lilly, James and Ginny laughed.

"What" asked a puzzled Ron.

"Nothing Ron" said Ginny.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and climbed into Draco's lap and fell asleep.

Ginny took a seat next to Harry.

"So Ginny dear how are you" asked Lily.

"Good" said Ginny.

"And your mom" asked Lily.

"Good" said Ginny.

"Your dad" asked James.

"Good he works at the ministry" said Hermione.

"Hey what did I miss" said a man.

Hermione woke up.

"Sirius" said James.

"James by golly it's true" said Sirius giving James a hug.

"Lily you look good as usual" smiled Sirius giving Lily a hug.

"Same too you" said Lily.

"Sirius what are you doing here" asked Hermione.

"Hello Hermione" said Sirius "I am here because I heard one of my best friends and his wife, are back from the dead".

Hermione smiled.

Harry was still sleeping.

Draco woke up.

"What the hell" yelled Draco when he saw Ron on him.

Ron woke up.

"Hello" said Ron.

Draco jus smiled then he saw Sirius.

"Hermione" yelled Draco going towards Hermione and hugging her protectively.

"What's his problem" asked Sirius

"He is a little over protective" smiled Hermione.

"He is a mass murderer and you're talking to him likes he's your friend" said Draco.

"Draco sweetie he is not a mass murderer" said Hermione explaining everything to him.

Draco just lessened too the whole thing.

"So he is not a mass murderer" asked Draco looking confused.

"No sweetie" smiled Hermione.

"Ok I hate to break this up but, can we go back to our room" asked Harry.

"Sure" said Poppy.

"Ok" said Harry wanting Hermione to pick him up.

They walked back to the room, when they got back Hermione turned on her radio.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

"I love that song" said Hermione.

"Cool what is it called" asked Draco.

"Listen to your heart" smiled Hermione.

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting **

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Hermione, Harry and Draco had fallen asleep.

* * *

I know it may be crappy but everything will be explained later on ok 

Hope you liked it Please R&R plz plz plz

HermioneLovesDraco.


	10. AN 2

Hey sorry I have not posted lately and I won't be for a wile because I have writers block any ideas are welcome thanks .

anyone who wants to see they title page i made for this soty (Parenting WHAT! year 5 the first one)contact me by Emil ok

HermioneLovesDraco


End file.
